Deceit
by xxChainDaggerxx
Summary: This is a story mainly about the Shichibukai.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first One Piece Fanfic, **_**Deceit**_**, and it's a story about the Shichibukai mainly. Hope you will leave a review as I am stuck about later events. After you read the introduction below, you will understand what the story is about and hope that you can give me some ideas.**

The rain poured into the dark streets and alleys. A few lamps lit up the night, midst the mist and howling wind. A bird soaked in the rainwater struggled to keep flight in the storm. Busy people dashed past, to shield the rain and to get home. Everywhere was black raincoats and splashing water, as the night filled the air, still and cold.

A man stood in the shelter of a clockwork shop's canopies, his amber eyes darting from passerby to another, seeking. Feeling a bit bored perhaps, he sighed and stepped out into the rain. Water drops splashed onto his hat and trickled down the rim. Then he saw who he was looking for.

A tall man, in a green coat and smoking a cigar. But the most distinguishing features of him were probably the scar that ran along his face and his left hand, a golden hook that glimmered in the pale light of the lamp he was standing next to. Beside him was a black suitcase, locked with four locks, and a small piece of paper taped to its handle.

"Oh there you are," the man with the hook said. "I thought you skipped this meeting." He exhaled a puff of smoke right in the other man's face.

The man waved away the thick smoke. "Mind, I told you to wait me at that clockwork shop." He sighed. "Well, we can't talk in _this_ weather, Crocodile."

Crocodile grinned before inhaling. "I suggest that inn," he pointed to a random direction, "let's talk with beer in front of us. I know that that inn was famous, for what I can't wait to know, Mihawk."

Mihawk nodded in silent approval and picked up the suitcase.

The two men sat on stools around a wooden table. Hearty laughter and snickers came from everywhere around them, coming from the drunks and thugs and other unnecessary people.

Mihawk sipped his wine, keeping a cautious eye at a man in the corner..

"What are you looking at?" Crocodile asked, following his gaze.

"Nothing." The man replied, returning to Crocodile.

"Well then, back to business." Crocodile leaned forward, his golden hook beside Mihawk's hand. "I've got what you want, Hawk Eyes. But what are you planning to do with it?" He tapped his finger on the glass three times, and a man with the word "ONE" tattooed on his chest approached them. He stood next to the duo, shielding them from view, and glaring at anyone who took a curious look at them.

"Mr. 1 here will prevent us from being eavesdropped. None will want to taste his blades on their tongue." Crocodile said, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Daz Bones, eh? A good companion, or should I say servant you have found." Mihawk eyed the man suspiciously, who was now swatting (with his finger-blade) a noisy fly.

"Now don't pay much attention to him. What are you investigating?"

"A case of zombies. I personally do not believe the witnesses, as humans are tricked by their eyes very easily." Then, his expression turned serious _(Croc: if he could change his expression after all)_ "The time the zombies rose matched the time the graves were dug open."

"Robbed?" Crocodile interrupted, now very interested.

Mihawk shook his head. "Only the bodies were taken. I personally like to wander there, in fact."

Crocodile shrugged. "You and your weird habits. So, now I've got you the information, the profiles of the victims. So who do you suspect is behind the case?"

"The infamous mad doctor, Gecko Moriah." He replied in a hushed voice.

"Hm?" Crocodile raised an eyebrow. "I know I am not supposed to be saying this, but I think you've picked someone that you cannot toy with." He leaned forward again "I heard a rumor that says Moriah teamed up with Caesar Clown. Let's hope they wouldn't make something big."

Mihawk was silenced.

"Well, we're done talking, I suppose I will be going." Crocodile stood up from his seat. As he stepped out of the door, he added,

"Remember that I am the information collector, 'Hawk Eyes' Dracule Mihawk. I try my best to steer out of any trouble and I advise you to do the same. The consequences may be harsh."

Mihawk simply raised a hand "Farewell, Sir Crocodile."

Crocodile sighed, beckoned for Mr.1 to follow and walked out into the storm.

**Bet you can't believe that Crocodile and Mihawk are friends. Mihawk is supposed to be a police/detective, and the first guy he's fighting is Moriah! Yay! **_(shut up)_** Sorry about the OOCs, if any. Please leave a review and I will try my best to type/write in the exam month. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people I am back! Not from the exams though. I am still in the middle of my exam period. Now presenting... Deceit chapter 2! **_**(is slapped aside)**_

Mihawk sat on his rotating chair, spinning it around. In his fingers were the thick pile of profiles from Crocodile. _No, I am not the least stuck on this! _He thought to himself. He started to read the profiles again, desperate for a similarity between the different people that were grave robbed. He calmed him down from the frustration of scanning the papers for fifteen times.

At that moment, a man with neatly combed white hair barged in, almost dropping the cigar in his mouth. "Oi, Mihawk!"

Mihawk turned around lazily. "What seems to be the problem, Smoker?"

Smoker did not even pant or gasp for air after his seemingly long and urgent run. Instead, he stood straight and saluted before starting, "There's a woman telling us that she had lost her son yesterday."

"I thought that was in your control, Smoker."

"Well..." Smoker sighed, "She's not willing to go away, we can't do anything, and I smell suspiciousness from her. Please for once leave your important case _(you've stared at it for five days)_ and have a look at this_ (annoying junk)_."

"...Fine..." Mihawk stood up and followed Smoker, who impatiently tapped his heels.

The woman was shorter than Smoker by a head, and she was crossing her arms in annoyance. Even from a far distance, Mihawk heard her conversing, or _arguing _with Coby, whose face was as flushed as his pink hair.

"-Miss, I-I am really d-desperately sorry but-" stuttered Coby in his embarrassed and nervous state.

"But what? Are you saying that you can't help because or some stupid reason? I thought that the 'Seagulls' were the best police and problem solvers in the world that's why I came and until now I trusted in YOU!" She shrieked. Helmeppo covered his ears, though he was already keeping a five-metre distance with the yelling woman. "Bring out your leaderrrrrrrrrr!"

"Yes?" Mihawk asked, a bit annoyed.

"Oh!" the woman stepped back, stunned as the amber light penetrated her. Smoker pulled Helmeppo and Coby back into the office before coming out to listen.

"Y-yes! My son has been missing for a day and I can't find him!"_ (Smoker: If he's missing of course you can't find him)_

Smoker felt Mihawk's gaze shift over to him, before going back to the woman.

"Your clothes..."

"Oh!" The woman shifted uneasily and looked down at her blood stained clothes. "Well, I am the butcher's wife, and I am sorry if-"

"I do not remember the butcher having a wife, do you, Smoker?" Mihawk interrupted, his eyes narrowing.

Smoker shook his head,_ I didn't even know there was a butcher near here_, he thought to himself.

"...!" The woman tapped her heels.

"Get some blood samples and the chopper she claims to have been using, and bring them to Hiluluk and Chopper, that miraculously clever reindeer." Mihawk sighed. " I'll leave this to you."

"Ok!" replied Smoker before dragging the woman away.

As Mihawk was ready to go back in, someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned, and came face to face with a living- zombie.

His eyes widened in disbelief.

The blue-skinned zombie grinned and snapped out a dagger. It made a wild slash, in which Mihawk stepped back to avoid and stamped its foot., the bandages wound on it twirling in the gust of wind.

As it got ready to stab again, Mihawk snatched at his cross necklace, revealed to be a short knife, ducked under the outstretching arm and blade, and pierced through its heart.

In the background, Smoker came running back with a report in his hands as the zombie fell down onto the ground.

Mihawk picked up an envelope on the ground. Smoker dashed over and handed over the report.

"The woman's a maniac, Mihawk. She killed her own son. Well, she's in the mental hospital now, case finished." Smoker stated. Then he noticed the envelope, and the blood on Mihawk's fingers. "What happened, and what is this?"

Mihawk pointed to the zombie and flipped over the envelope. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who is it from?" asked Smoker as he stepped back from the still twitching zombie.

"Gecko Moriah."

**And there goes chapter 2! Hahaha! **_**(is slapped aside but climbs back) **_**Thank you for reading this, and all the same, please leave a review. Sorry if Smoker is out of character, but I can't put another suitable guy in that position since none of them really made sense. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
